sinistertaleaufandomcom-20200215-history
Sinistertale Wiki
SINISTERTALE Sinistertale is an AU where Frisk is sent to Mt. Ebott by her king on a mission to destroy monsterkind, the humans were able to track down their location after being able to escape with the aid of two humans from being held captives. There are no references of this AU yet, only this Wikia page. Story Long ago, two races ruled the world. Humans and monsters. Monsters have the power to absorb a human's soul making them very powerful, the humans, afraid of this power waged war against monsterkind. After a long battle, the humans emerged victorious and held the monsters captives. The monsters were tortured, harrassed, mocked, and killed in front of their children. Asgore, the king of monsters, his queen Toriel and their son, Prince Asriel were distraught, so they planned on a big escape with the aid of two human slaves, Chara and Kanashi. They were able to escape to Mt. Ebott where they lived underground. Dr. W.D. Gaster, the royal scientist seals the entrance and the exit with a barrier, allowing anyone to enter but preventing them to leave. Now, the king and queen seeks vengeance on mankind, that every human that falls down shall perish, and have their souls collected in order to muster enough power to destroy mankind. Ten human souls are needed to destroy the barrier and wreak havoc on mankind, they collected eight thus far, until the day everyone's tears fell came. Bravery, Justice, Kindness, Patience, Integrity, Perseverance, Hate and Fear were the collected souls, they need two more, Determination and Vengeance. Two souls of determination can co-exist, but only one soul of vengeance can exist at a time. Chara, and Kanashi, one of them has to sacrifice their life in order to have the ninth soul. Chara, the soul of determination stepped forward, but Kanashi took it instead. The royal family was distraught even more, their seek for vengeance grew bigger, hatred filled their hearts, if mankind had not started this war, no one would've died. Pacifist The pacifist route cannot be accessed, due to Frisk lacking the MERCY button. But there is an alternative route. Genocide Genocide run is the main route of this AU, Frisk's only options are FIGHT, FLEE, SURRENDER and ITEMS. Surrender In the first mini boss, which is Alphys, Frisk will never use the FIGHT button and repeatedly uses SURRENDER, allowing Alphys to capture her. And, the game ends. Prologue Frisk falls into the underground and lands on a shallow pond, breaking her fall. After the fall, she awakens the eight fallen human, Oryx, the soul of hate. She then continues to explore the ruins and kill every monster that gets in her way, she then reaches an old house and enters it, she went down the hall in the basement and met Alphys with a machine behind her that shoots monster dust, allowing her to reanimate dead monsters. After fighting her and her reanimated monsters, Alphys will flee. Frisk exits the Ruins and proceeds to a town called "Snowdin", as she walks, she caught a glimpse of a smiling skeleton behind the trees, which gave her chills to her spine. While walking, she sees the silhouette of Papyrus, she tried to attack from behind but he dodged it. After Papyrus reaches 1HP, Frisk is now able to kill him, but as soon as she presses the FIGHT button, a short skeleton teleported right into action and grabbed Papyrus, and they both escaped. Frisk then proceeds to another location in the Underground called "Waterfalls" where she encountered Greater Dog and Mad Dummy. During this time, Sans and Papyrus were at Grillby's, discussing what happened and telling Papyrus not to try and stop the human because he almost got killed, but as a royal guard, it's his duty. Monster Kid and Undyne was patroling Waterfalls, because Alphys teleported into the lab, wounded and then fainted. Monster Kid and Undyne split up, later on, Monster Kid finds an echo flower that echoed the screams of a dying Mad Dummy. Undyne decided to call Papyrus to let him know what's going on, she found out out Papyrus' encounter with the human and told him she and MK were patrolling. Frisk then encounters MK, which she almost kills, Undyne swoops in and block the attack with her trident. Frisk will now fight two of them, after killing MK, Undyne becomes enraged and her attacks deal more damage and are a lot faster than before. After killing her, she turns into her Undying mode, she uses two tridents to attack. After killing her, Frisk continues to walk and reaches the path that connects Waterfalls and Hotland. This is where Frisk encounters Papyrus once again. Papyrus left Grillby's even though Sans and Grillby told him not to, he was able to escape when Grillby was in the kitchen, and Sans was taking a nap. Frisk then engages in a fight against Papyrus, he is now more aggressive than before, knowing that his fellow royal guards fell into her hands. After killing him, he refuses, and transforms into his ultimate form "Papyrus, The Vengeful One" His right eye glows bright orange and he wields a scythe. If any of his attack hits Frisk, it will cause her to "Bleed" just like Sans' "Karma" in the original Undertale game. If Frisk attacks Papyrus, he will dodge it, a way to defeat him is to make him exhausted. After this, she hallucinates and sees the figure of Oryx, staring directly at her, it seems that Oryx is feeding on her hate, and lust for blood. After this, Frisk leaves and proceeds to Hotland. Sans wakes up and finds Papyrus missing, he panicked and teleported to Waterfalls, and saw the dusts of MK and Undyne, and Papyrus. Frisk proceeds to Hotland and encounters a royal guard named "Fuku" while in combat, Fuku's attacks can cause "Burn" which would gradually deplete Frisk's health if any attack hits her. A way to defeat her is by letting her chase Frisk towards the bridge where a water dispenser is located, take the jug and splash it on her face. After this, she proceeds to enter the Lab, where she encounters Alphys once again, but this time, in a mech suit. Alphys can fly, stomp to create shockwaves, and shoot rockets. Frisk defeats her by allowing the Mech to overheat and break down due to excessive combat, then Alphys flees and gathers all remaining monsters to evacuate to a deeper location of the Underground. Frisk then proceeds to the elevator that leads to the CORE, after Frisk exits the elevator, she encounters Grillby. His attacks also cause "Burn" but more damage is being dealth, he also has the ability to cast "Blue" and "Orange" attacks. Grillby can be defeated by pushing him off the ledge and causing him to fall to his death. After getting lost in the Core, Frisk encounters Gaster. Gaster can summon floating mirrors, which has the reflection of himself, these reflections of his can also deal damage. He can also cast all kinds of attacks, from "Orange attacks" to "Karma". Gaster is defeated by shattering the mirror which reflects the "real" him, causing him to shatter across time and space. Then, Frisk hallucinates again, this time, she sees she's in the abyss, with Oryx staring directly at her, and asked her why she was doing this, if is it really necessary, and told her to not say he didn't warn her of the consequences. Frisk then gets a hold of herself and proceed. Alphys sends Mettaton to the core in an effort to stop the human, Frisk encounters Mettaton in the same room where Frisk fights Mettaton in the original Undertale game. Frisk will first fight him in his box form, after losing power during this form, he shuts down for a brief moment and reboots, thenhe transforms into Mettaton EX. Mettaton EX uses his laser axe to attack, if an attack hits Frisk, it will cause "Electropulse" which would disable Frisk's movement for two seconds and deal massive damage. Frisk defeats MTT EX by combat, Mettaton is very persistent and transforms into his final form: "Mettaton NEO" He is now equipped with a Plasma Shooter and a spinning laser axe, he now has wings which allows him to take the fight to the skies. His plasma shooter can cause "Burn" and his axe can cause "Electropulse" for four seconds. During flight mode, he is able to send Frisk in the air and strike her with his axe, sending Frisk plumetting to the earth and being stunned for ten seconds. Mettaton EX can be defeated by using FIGHT. Mettaton EX releases a final attack, by initiating self-destruct, which Frisk's escapes as she exited the core. She now enters the judgement hall, where she encounters Sans, Sans has skeleton wings that allows him to fly. Sans' attack can cause "Fear" and "Karma. If an attack hits Frisk, her movement is slowed down and her HP is depleted heavily. Whenever Frisk tries to attack Sans, he either dodges it or returns it. "RETURN" will allow Sans to project your attack to yourself. During flight mode, Sans' attacks becomes faster and whenever an attack lands on him he will always "Return" it. He can also project attacks such as "Blue" attacks. He can be defeated by exhausting him and striking him. After this, the heirs of the throne, Chara and Asriel enters the Judgement Hall, seeing Sans dead, they were enraged. Chara's attacks can cause "Bleed" and she can block attacks, Asriel's attacks have no extra effect but he can dodge attacks. After defeating Chara by swooping behind her and stabbing her back, Asriel weeps and merges with Chara's soul, becoming very powerful. During this fight, Asriel's attack becomes massively destructive and can deal "Burn" and "Shock" effects depending on his attack. If Frisk dies during this fight, her determination flows through her veins preventing her to die. Asriel is defeated by allowing his energy to subside, causing him to reach his limit and die, leaving no trace of him and Chara. Frisk then proceeds to New Home, where she encounters the King and Queen, Asgore and Toriel. Toriel asks Frisk what have she done to her children, after Frisk doesn't answer, they both knew what happened. Asgore drew his giant Morning star, and Toriel stands guard. Toriel deals massive "Burn" damage and Asgore deals "Stun". Toriel dies first in this fight, causing Asgore to weep and be filled with rage, he then absorbs all Nine Souls and turns into a God. This fight also goes the same for Asriel Dreemurr's fight, but much harder and complicated, Asgore's attack patterns never remain the same and always change. After Asgore reaches his limit, he dies, and all nine souls were floating in front of Frisk. Each soul cracked, but they all refused, bringing all souls back to life. Frisk will now fight each human soul, Starting from Bravery, Justice, Kindness, Patience, Integrity, Perseverance, Fear, and Lastly, the soul of Hate, Oryx and the soul of Vengeance, Kanashi. Epilogue After defeating the seven human souls, Frisk will now fight the eight and ninth soul, Oryx and Kanashi. In this fight, if one Boss meets a certain health limit to trigger transformation, the other boss must also reach this certain health limit in order to trigger transformation, attacking a boss that has already reached a certain HP limit will not work. Frisk defeats them. And returns to the surface, she then gets promoted to Queen for completing the mission. Oryx, the soul of hate Oryx decided to aid the last and ninth soul, Kanashi And fought alongside each other. Oryx became very powerful due to all the hate that resides within Frisk, right from the beginning, he knew her hatred was strong. Oryx's attacks are very quick, if an attack hits Frisk, it will cause "Regret" which disables Frisk's movement for a brief moment, and inverts her movements for five seconds. Oryx also deals massive damage whenever he uses "Hatred" Oryx's attacks deal massive damage and gains a lot of speed for a full minute. After defeating Oryx and Kanashi at the same time, Oryx will transform into "The Spirit of Hate" In this state, he gains a shield each time an attack hits Frisk, he is now equipped with a Halberd which he could either throw like a boomerang or strike. Boomerang throw will cause "Stun" while his strike will cause "Bleed". He can also "return" attacks at certain times, when his health reaches 50%, He becomes more aggressive, he can attack you even if you're about to press the FIGHT button, his "Hatred" is doubled. Once his HP reaches 25%, he unleashes his special attack, "Hell's Screams" while Kanashi releases "Primordial Darkness". Hell's screams will cause Frisk to lose health every ten seconds, his attacks will also cause "Torment" which will distort Frisk's sight. Once his HP reaches 0, Hell's screams subsides and Oryx's attack will become slowly and slowly, killing him is by pressing FIGHT repeatedly. Kanashi, the soul of vengeance Kanashi's attacks can deal "Karma" just like Sans, but deals more damage, while Oryx can cause "Regrehe is also able to dodge attacks and execute "Dark" attacks, which disables Frisk's movement. After exhausting him and killing him, he then transforms into "Reaper mode" He wields a red glowing scyth, black eyes with red pupils, and deals both "Bleed" and "Karma" effects. He can also dodge and return attacks, but then he loses access to "dodge" and "return" because he now have massive amounts of HP. Once his health reaches 50%, the real battle begins. He can now block attacks, move faster, and his attacks will also deal "Reap" which slows down Frisk's movements and reduces her HP to 1. A way to defeat him is to act quickly, whenever it's Frisk's turn always eat an item to replenish health, "Reap" can only be triggered if he strikes with his scythe. When his HP reaches 25%, he releases his special attack "Primordial Darkness" you are now stuck in an infinite void, your soul is Black and so is your surroundings, allowing you to see nothing but Kanashi and his attacks. Frisk survives by acting quick, and avoids attacks at the last second, however barely. Once Kanashi's HP reaches 0, Primordial Darkness subsides, and Kanashi is weakened, but he continues to attack, however it becomes slower and slower. Frisk will keep attacking him until he dies. Frisk now have excessive amounts of LOVE and determination, which allowed her to pass through the barrier effortlessly, Frisk was greeted by thousands and thousands of people after she exited the underground, she was promoted as Queen and ruled the lands with her King. Alphys now rules the Underground, even though she lost all hope, she is trying her best to rule the remaining population of monsterkind, she now vows to help monsterkind rise again, she will do anything to bring down mankind, no matter what the cost. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse